


Above the Broken Places

by sstasia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just read it and be happy, Not an actual POV, POV: Me still being bitter about the ending, Targaryen Restoration, major fluff alert, more like a casual undertone, targlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstasia/pseuds/sstasia
Summary: Even in her nights of such sincere longing, Daenerys could have never imagined a life as wonderful as this.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	Above the Broken Places

She rests her small frame along the inside of the cool stony doorway. A soft hand clutching against her heart, as she takes in the beautiful sight before her. 

The room opens up to a lovely looking nursery, filled with feathery shifts, dancing dragons, and a large expansive window overlooking the Keep’s lushes courtyard. 

The sound of gentle fountains and sweet birds echoes through the gaping window. The serenity of the space is nearly unnatural, but it’s temporary transcendence is quickly drowned out by the ringing of children’s sunny laughter.

She used to be too afraid to even dream of a life like this. 

Before, happy dreams consisted of moments spent in the sky, with wind tugging through her hair, or the touch of a sharp throne that might (hopefully? maybe?) bring her that much further from loneliness. 

Now, happy dreams... 

_“Mama!”_

The smile that overtakes her face at the sound is nearly blinding. Her heart clenches in the most beautiful way at their charming calls, each of their voices a different tenor in life's most beautiful symphony. They all scurry past her in an excited blur, so eager to gaze upon their new summer sister and earn one of her charming smiles. 

Now, Daenerys's dreams are filled with kind and tender babes - little ones who share her and Jon’s face. 

They’re all so very new to her still, even if her oldests have been in her arms for nearly five years now. Fresh stitches in the tapestry that is her life thus far, the most beautiful embroidery. Even in their newness she still can’t fathom to remember a life without them. 

Her wildest makes it to the cradle first. 

He’s careful to climb up along the wooden lip of her newborns hideaway, trying to take a peek at his youngest sister. His eagerness and speed doesn’t surprise Daenerys in the slightest. 

Robb has always been the rowdiest of the bunch. Ready to run amongst the wolves and poke fun at anyone who felt otherwise. Though, he always saved his softest smiles for his family, and was ready with a helping hand or a warm embrace for any one of them. Jon always said that he resembled his namesake in that way - _in all of the best ways._

Her first born sons bouncing silver curls caught every shade of the sunlight as he danced along the wooden edge of his sister’s crib. Deep, storm grey eyes finally crinkling in delight upon being on the receiving end of the little ones attention.

“Wake up baby D!” 

His smile was quickly replaced with a pink tongue and a pair of crossed eyes. 

The newest additions' little laughter was quick to light up the room in response, a sound as bright as the sun shone. 

Rhaella was up and beside him in an instant then. 

Her eldest babe, her first _girl._

Rhae truly had a heart as open as the summer skies. She was soft and sweet in nearly every way and with almost everyone. Her little darling loved with startling earnestness, that caused even the remaining Unsullied King and Queens guard to melt at her feet. 

Lord Davos in particular seemed to be significantly shaken by the sweet girl's bleeding heart. More often than not their exchanges left him a bit teary eyed. 

Rhaella truly had the tenderest of temperaments, especially when paired besides her tireless twin. Robb was a burning fire, so alive and desperate to move forward, alighting all he touched. Rhaella was a soft ember - steady, warm, enduring, something you almost wanted to try and hold onto. 

Her eldest daughter’s silver strands gleamed as she peeked over the cradles corner, still needing to find balance along her tiptoes to properly peer over the wooden rim. 

“The sun is shining today ‘nys!” She whispered through an easy smile, eyes brimming with love as she took in the sight of her baby sister. 

Rhaella turned to catch her mother’s eye then, sparkling violet catching another gaze just as piercingly purple.

“Mama is shining too.” 

Daenerys’s eyes burned just a little at her words. Her precious babes had such a spell over her already, it was so easy to sometimes become suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of love that coursed through her at every waking moment. 

“Mama is _always_ shining.” Her loudest cut in. Quick to poke fun at her older sister as she too tried to find sanctuary somewhere along the cradle’s lip. 

Sometimes, the sight of the three of them together felt like a dream in and of itself. 

Two heads of shiny silver and one of ebony locks, all pressed together and eliciting tiny giggles from the babe below. Daenerys’s was certain that if it were at all possible, her eyes would’ve watered just a bit further at the sight of them. Sometimes the reminder of the uncertainty that came of having all of this before, made moments like these even sweeter. 

Her babies were perfect, all of them, and every single part of them. 

Lyanna’s dark hair was in sharp contrast positioned next to her elder sisters, as she attempted to find some stability along the cradles makeshift ramparts. 

“Help me up Rhae! Help me up!” It was almost hard to believe there could be a child with more fervor than her eldest sons; but Lyanna came into this world with both a roar and a howl, announcing her presence from the very first. 

She was a true dragonwolf - born bold, boisterous, and with such fierce love for all of her siblings. 

You could see it in her eyes too. Her middle daughter’s gaze held the softest shade of lilac, near eratheral in the proper lighting. The contrast they share against her charcoal hair only served to pull you into her precious little face more so. So different from Robb, and yet, so the same. 

“Pst! Mama!” A soft voice whispered just beside her now, clumsy hands gently pulling at the supple silk of her sleeve. 

Her heart pulled as she smiled down brightly at her youngest son. She was on her knees in an instant, pulling his small frame into her with a gentle hand cupping the side of his face. 

“Hey there my little dragonwolf.” 

Aemon looked at her pleadingly then. His deep grey eyes pulled at her heartstrings, the veins of violet streaking through the storm clouds of his iris served as a constant reminder of what an incredible combination of her and Jon he was.

“Can you.. Can you plwease carry me?” He whispered into her silver braids, sniffling slightly as he reached up towards her hopefully. 

_“Of course I can,”_  


She answered as she tugged him up and into her, “my sweet boy.” She kissed his downy curls for good measure, before turning back towards his elder siblings all of whom were still dancing before their baby sister. 

The sun painted so many colors along Aemon’s wild raven curls as Daenerys stepped forward, she swore sometimes his locks glimmered something like a dragon scale. 

“Mama?” He began his whisper in her ear, the start of a secret - the kind only parents could know. 

He motioned his tiny arm, pointing at the large crib they were slowly approaching. 

Daenerys, grabbed his offending finger, pulling it back towards her and giving it a quick kiss before nuzzling her nose against his. 

“Yes Aemon?” She whispered too, quiet enough for her son's approval. 

“Does Day.. Does the baby..” He paused then, seeming to find difficulty forming the right words. 

“Does she like me Mama?” 

He gave her a look of such burning earnestness then that Daenerys swore she felt her heart open in two. 

_“Oh,”_ She started, her gaze never leaving his sweet face. “Of course she does Aemon.” She touched her forehead against his again, sharing a quick wink in reassurance before kissing his curls once again for good measure. 

_Gods bless this boy and his unruly curls_. 

His father’s hair undoubtedly. 

Her youngest joyful shriek captivated the attention of the whole room once again. 

Robb still hovered directly above her with a cheery smile. He was busy making another silly face, this one including some animation with his hands. Even Lyanna and Rhaella succumbed to pitfalls of giggles following his antics.

Her chest tightened once again at the song of all their sweet voices. She tugged Aemon just a little bit tighter to her just then, finally approaching the edge of the cradle and standing next to all of her brilliant babies. 

“Hiya Day” Aemon babbled, smiling brightly at his baby sister. 

Her youngest cooed gently in response, pale grey eyes glued now to the newest addition to her morning welcoming committee. 

Daenerys couldn’t help but smile at her charming baby face. Daenys summer cloud eyes crinkled at the sight of her mother. 

“Sȳz ñāqes ñuha byka.” 

_Good morning my sweet._. 

Daenys gave her a big gummy smile then, seemingly responding to words she can’t quite comprehend yet. Her babe began kicking her feet in anticipation, it seemed she was more than thrilled to finally spy her mother among the silver hair and violet eyes. 

Daenerys knew that at this time in the morn’ she was more than ready to get up for her first feeding - and most certainly needed a bit of changing. Her last soiled linens were taken care of only an hour before sunrise. Courtesy of a dutiful daddy of course. 

“Aemon, do you remember what it was like to be as little as your sister?” She turned to look at her small son again who was shaking his head, eyes wide in agreement. 

“Oh ya mama I ‘member.” 

She smiled at his sweetness, knowing his concession was near impossible. Aemon was certainly her most sensitive thus far, the only child she had ever known to show more sentiment than her sweet Rhaella. She was hopeful he would take to being an older sibling just as well as her others had adopted to the role. 

“Well, Daenys is the little one now. I need to put you down so I can help her like I helped you and your brothers and sisters. Is that alright?” 

Aemon turned to look down at his newest sister again, taking her in slightly before sharing a big toothy smile and blowing her one of his famous ‘dragon’ kisses. 

“Mama is gonna takes ‘are of you Day!” 

Relief flooded her so fantastically then. It seemed her youngest was ready to become a big brother after all. 

Aemon immediately padded over towards Rhaella once Daenerys planted his two tiny feet back along the nursery floor. Rhae took his hand into hers gently, pointing between the cradle bars at Daenys gummy smile. 

“She looks so happy to see you A!” Her eldest started, watching as her mama lifted the babe up and onto an awaiting shoulder. 

Aemon smiled proudly at the statement, holding her hand just a bit tighter as Daenerys began to rub a tender rhythm along Daenys small back.

“Ya Aem!” Robb came up behind him, placing both hands along his shoulders in unspoken encouragement. “We’re both gonna be the older brothers now!” 

“Oh she looks so pretty mama!” Lyanna chimed in, still standing on the cradles edge as she watched her mother sway Daenys quietly. 

Daenerys laughed lightly at their sincerity. 

_They can’t wait to get to know you._

She thought as she pressed a goodmorning kiss into her baby girl's soft silver curls. She bent down then to plant a soft kiss on Lya’s forehead as well. 

“She is just as lovely as you were when you were a baby, and just as gorgeous as Rhaella was too,” 

Daenerys stated proudly, looking pointedly at both Lya and Rhae as she said it. 

Her oldest reached towards her at the comment, and Daenerys quickly obliged, settling along the Dornish rug amongst her awaiting toddlers. 

The rug was fairly worn at this point, as many a night was spent settled atop it littered with furs and storybooks sharing tales of winter winds and broken chains. The embellishment of both dragons and wolves was well and faded for being only a few years old, the carpet had been a gift from Prince Quentyn at the announcement of Robb and Rhaella’s birth. Since then so many stories had gone onto these stitchings. 

_“And,”_ Daenerys began to add, getting a slightly devious look on her face before suddenly running her free hand along her eldest son's open ribcage, eliciting unwarranted tickles. 

“She clearly is just as loud as Robb,” She started before turning back to her youngest and attacking him with gentle tickles as well “And by R'hllor she’s just as giggly as Aemon is!” 

All her children laughed then. Each starting in their own tiny tickle war as Daenerys spun Daenys around to hold her in both arms.

“Oh Mama!” Lya started, still focused on attempting to get her hands under Rhaella’s arms, attacking her most sensitive of tickle spot. “Can Day play now too?”

They all stopped then, brief excitement flashing on their faces as they awaited their mothers answer. 

“Daenys can’t wait to play with you all soon,” She brought the newborn up against her chest again, stroking her back gently, nose filling with the scent of her daughter's sweet curls. “She loves you all very much, but for now she is still so very little.”

Brief disappointment flashed across each of their faces. 

Rhaella stood up almost cautiously then, seeming to consider something before approaching her mama with such sweet conviction. She bent down softly before Daenerys, whispering lightly into Daenys silver curls. 

“We promise,” She began her vow, “We promise to have so much fun with you Day, so much fun when you’re older.” She spoke so softly, but with such determination behind her words.

Daenys smiled happily at her sister's familiar face, as Rhaella turned to look up at her Mama’s watery smile, a small hand coming up to cup her mother's soft cheek. 

Gods her babies could do almost anything and it would have her weak at the knees anymore. 

“Oh no.” An intentionally dramatic voice interrupted their quiet morning amongst the fading dragons. 

Daenerys peered out into the ample hallway then, an even greater smile gracing the Queen’s lips at the sight of him. 

“Who let all these pesky dragonwolves out of bed so early?” 

_“Daddy!”_

_“Papa!”_

_“Dada Dada!”_

The commotion started before she could even let out a laugh. Rhaella was up in an instant running towards her sturdy father who was leaning just where Daenerys had been against the stony doorway. 

Lya was quick behind her, flighty steps almost catching up to her older sisters. Aemon stumbled along too, dragging his favorite fur along the red stone as he chased after them. 

She beamed at the sight of it all. Jon smiled just as big, bending down to catch their babies in a sturdy hug, the kind that fathers were truly the best at. 

“Mama,” Her oldest son’s voice pulled her attention away from the sight of Jon’s face being lost among wild curls. 

Robb glanced at Daenys then, before turning to also take in the sight of his father and younger siblings. She watched his silver brow knot in an almost concerning thought before his gaze shifted back towards her. 

He got up quickly then, and with a similar conviction that his sister had shared only moments ago. He approached her with a softness she would normally expect out of Aemon or Rhaella, and not at all the swagger typical of her fiercest son.

The earnestness in his eyes forced her to reach out for him instinctively, and he fell into her shoulder at the gesture, mindful not to disturb Daenys or her hold on the baby. 

“I promise Mama,” He whispered into her ear, a strong resolve blossoming behind his words; one almost too old for a child of five. “I promise I’ll always protect them.” 

His words called forth an immediate lump in her throat. Her first thought was to wonder why in seven hells he felt the need to worry about his siblings like that. 

He pulled back from her at the lack of response, strong grey eyes pouring into her own. He looked so like his father then, equal parts brave and bona fide. And suddenly it all became clear, her boy loved just as his father did too. With a fierce protective nature and a nurturing heart.

 _Her little knight._. 

“Oh Robb,” she started, her arm still holding onto him firmly while the other balancing a now sleepy daughter. “I never doubted it, not even for a second.” 

She pulled him back into her then for a secure hug, whispering softly. 

“My brave little dragonwolf.” 

She sniffled a bit before planting a sturdy kiss against the side of his head and releasing him to run after his siblings. He nodded at her and baby Daenys before tearing off and after his offending target. 

Jon let out a grunt upon the impact of his oldest son, housiting him up into a big hug besides his sisters. 

Looking at them now, Daenerys couldn’t remember a time in her life where she had ever felt alone. She was positively brimming with love, so full of the feeling it seems as though it has been there her whole entire life. 

Soft coos from her baby girl only partially pulled her out of her stupor. She turned her gaze down to sweet Daenys, an absolutely stupid grin on her face as she brought her to a higher position, tyring to give her youngest a view of the precious sight before her. 

“Look Day,” She whispered to her baby, taking her daughter's miniature hand into her own and pointing towards Jon and her other children. 

“Look at what a perfect family we have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rhaella (5) - soft, sweet, sturdy  
> Robb (5) - warm, witty, wild  
> Lyanna (3) - loud, loving, logical  
> Aemon (2) - trusting, timid, tender  
> Daenys (0) - darling, dangerous, decisive


End file.
